Sem título
by ocobrador
Summary: A vingança tem várias faces, eu sou uma delas.
1. Capítulo I

**La Belle de Jour**

Meu nome?

Meu nome não importa. Ele é um nome como qualquer outro. Qualquer vagabundo teria um nome como o meu. Qualquer um que foi abandonado à própria sorte já teve um nome alguma vez na vida, qualquer um que foi amado, já teve seu nome pronunciado da forma mais doce possível. Qualquer um!

Mas se insiste em saber, me chamo Carlos. Durante minha adolescência admirava meu nome por causa de um homem: Carlos, o Chacal. Queria ser ele por toda lei, um assassino frio e eficiente, que nada teme que nada ama. Não passava de delírios adolescentes. Eu não tinha o que precisava para ser um assassino, acabar com a vida de uma pessoa sem se preocupar com a sua história, seus medos, seus anseios. Queria poder matar sem me preocupar se o outro teria uma vida, alguém que o amasse, que sentiria sua falta ou se o mundo se tornaria um lugar melhor sem ele. Doce ilusão.

Hoje estou aqui, diante de mais um a quem a vida não importa. Seu passado e seu futuro não são mais relevantes, há apenas o hoje e hoje, irá morrer.

Sempre o mesmo olhar: medo. Em breve ela mudará, tentará me convencer que não devo puxar o gatilho, tentará me oferecer dinheiro para que eu poupe sua miserável vida, que tem filhos para criar, que nunca fez mal a ninguém. Esta é a parte em que mais me divirto. Sim, me recrime, me divirto eliminando elementos como ela da sociedade, mas, antes que pense, não sou nenhuma espécie de justiceiro que quer purificar a vida destas pessoas imunda a minha volta, não busco a harmonia desta sociedade patética e individualista, pois, na verdade, busco o desequilíbrio. Escórias como ela são necessárias para que a natureza siga seu curso. Mas que se foda o curso natural da vida!

Até cinco dias atrás, está mulher, que outrora fora bela, era secretária numa multinacional. Nada de mais, uma mulher com uma história comum a muitas mulheres da sua geração. Dos seus 26 anos, não ouve nenhum momento que sua beleza e altivez não fora elogiada por alguém. Nascera às 17h46 de uma quinta-feira, a primeira do ano de 1980, era a segunda filha de uma família reconhecidamente tradicional e decadente de Belo Horizonte. Para fugir das dívidas e tentar nova vida, seus pais foram tentar a sorte em Passo Fundo quando ela tinha seus 6 anos, o que lhe dá um sotaque capaz de minar qualquer muralha de homens e mulheres a sua volta desde que veio pra cá, há 4 anos atrás. Formada em Administração, não tardou a conseguir emprego numa empresa de pequeno porte que trabalhava com calçados de couro. Foi lá que conheceu, segundo ela, uma das paixões mais fulminantes e, como não poderia deixar de ser, efêmeras de toda sua vida. Viveram 1 ano e meio juntos e logo após o nascimento de um menino que continha os olhos verdes da mãe e a pele negra do pai, se separaram. O amor acaba, como a vida na Terra um dia se extinguirá e ela partiu para uma nova casa, um novo emprego, uma nova vida.

Sempre teve gostos hora extravagantes, hora comuns. Sua vida sexual nunca foi muito diferente daquelas mulheres a sua volta, umas sempre fazem mais e outras fazem menos, mais dia ou menos dia, todas acabam fazendo. E foi numa noite comum, depois de algumas garrafas de martini e alguns baseados na casa de amigos que conheceu alguém que iria mudar sua vida. Demônio, é assim que se a ele refere olhando para mim agora. "O Inimigo tem muitas faces, é preciso tomar cuidado." Já ouvi isso várias vezes daquelas pessoas que ficam pregando na rua como se fossem os antigos profetas e, no fim, todos estão mortos hoje.

Casualidade? Destino? Realmente não acredito em nada disso. O bem e o mal são a mesma coisa. O certo sempre será mais certo que o errado? Duvido. E duas semanas após aquele encontro, alguns testes extenuantes e alguma ajuda, ela conseguiu um dos empregos mais cobiçados da região. Secretária executiva. Soa tão imponente que remete aos antigos títulos de Condessa ou Duquesa. Sua voz preenchia todo ambiente e demonstrava tanta segurança, que ninguém nunca ousou questioná-la mais de uma vez, já que ela tinha todas as respostas. Hoje, ela não encontrou "The Million Dollar's Question": Por que estou preste a eliminá-la?

Hábitos não muito interessantes: acorda todo dia às 6h da manhã, sai para academia às 6h30, chega às 6h35 e começa a se exercitar às 6h45. Da preferência à exercícios que elimine a barriga, empine o bumbum e que impeçam que os seios fiquem flácidos. Isso durante às segundas, quartas e quintas, terças e sextas, prefere a piscina, quarenta minutos nadando a deixam pronta para enfrentar as turbulências do seu dia. Às 8h já está de volta em casa, banha-se, troca de roupa e chega à empresa às 9h. Ao entrar, uma estagiária já lhe entrega os relatórios de tudo o que passou na sua ausência, pede uma xícara de café e começa a se preparar para as muitas reuniões que se dará no decorrer do dia. Almoço geralmente às 14h no restaurante da empresa (ex-namorada do dono da empresa que terceiriza este serviço), muitas vezes almoça no restaurante que fica à 20 minutos, principalmente quando está com algum cliente ou fornecedor ou quando está enjoada de ficar olhando para a cara das mesmas pessoas. Logo após o almoço, telefona para a babá de seu filho (ele ficou com o pai) e fala cerca de 5 minutos com ela, pergunta como ele está, se esta tendo algum tipo de problema e algumas outras coisas irrelevantes. Sai por volta das 19h30 e, em dias normais, vai se encontrar com alguns amigos num bar do outro lado da cidade. Foi aí que a peguei.

Estava entrando em seu carro 2.0, quatro portas, trio elétrico e ar-condicionado quando a abordei. Não queria feri-la seriamente, por isso, uma arma de choque seria o mais adequado. Joguei-a no porta-malas do seu carro e parti para o seu purgatório. Expiar todos seus pecados não seria uma tarefa fácil, muito menos indolor, logo precisava começar o quanto antes para chegar ao fim daquilo no tempo programado.

Dois dias no escuro, amarrada numa cama confortável foi suficiente para ela me oferecer tudo o que tinha: carro, casa, dinheiro, informações confidenciais sobre a sua empresa, seu corpo e toda sorte de porcarias que pareceriam tentadoras a qualquer outro que não tivesse uma missão a cumprir. Depois de 36h a observando se debater na cama, lhe dei a certeza que ela não queria ter. "Você vai morrer." Nunca ouve certeza tão absoluta como aquela para ela, ou para mim, e ela entrou em pânico e começou a chorar copiosamente, não que já chorará muito nestas últimas horas, mas agora era um choro de real desespero. Chamou várias vezes pelo nome dos pais, principalmente do pai e, depois de algumas horas, voltou a dormir.

Nada mais é importante além de sobreviver. A maioria das pessoas quando se vêem no limiar da vida, quando descobrem-se em situações irreversíveis abandonam todos seus princípios, sua ética, seus ideais. Beijam bandeiras que antes repudiavam, incitam a prática que antes abominavam, sorriem falsamente, só para tentar acender uma centelha de piedade no coração do seu algoz. Como é possível respeitar estas pessoas? Como se pode sentir pena daqueles que não querem lutar por aquilo que acreditam? Como elas querem ser perdoadas por atos que em nenhum outro momento se arrependeram?

Hoje ela implora por clemência, mas ela nunca a ofereceu a ninguém.

Enquanto lentamente afio minha faca observo seus olhos, repletos de ódio, medo e esperança. Sim, ela me mataria se tivesse esta chance, ela mataria qualquer um para seguir com sua vida miserável. Hoje é o quinto dia que ela está comigo. Resistiu tão bem quanto alguém criado como ela resistiria a choques elétricos. Não usei ácido nem cortei sua pele, não queria desfigurá-la, não é pra isso que estou aqui. Ficaram apenas marcas nos pulsos e nos calcanhares, lugares onde prendi os fios, e as marcas da sujeira por ela expelida nestes últimos dias. O ar esta particularmente infecto, vômito, suor, fezes, urina e desespero se juntam e dão à atmosfera um clima de filme "B", mas não, esta é uma obra noir e ela vai ter que apreciá-la, até o último instante.

Da sua boca não são mais emitidas palavras, apenas grunhidos capazes de enlouquecer qualquer presente. Durante as sessões diárias de choques, seus gritos seriam capazes de despertar os mortos, para seu azar, nem mortos haviam por perto, só o vazio cobria aquele lugar. Como um animal condicionado, ao acender da lâmpada de um pequeno gerador, seus gritos já enchiam o ambiente, mesmo estando desligado. Por vezes dava água para aplacar sua sede, por vezes vinhos, por vezes água salobra, por vezes vinagre. Nada poderia ser tão doce para ela como aquilo, não se pode reconhecer o céu se não se conhece o inferno.

Mas já é tarde, tenho muito a fazer ainda. Só posso lhe dar mais duas horas, o tempo muitas vezes é meu inimigo, por isso a desamarro, seu rosto agora cadavérico teme que este seja o fim de tudo, mas não, é apenas o começo. Ponho-a de pé, não há como esconder meu asco, não tanto pela sujeira nela grudada e sim por ter cogitado possuí-la logo que a trouxe para cá, fato que depois de 12 horas ela faria de bom grado para conseguir sua liberdade. A ponho de pé, suas pernas quase não agüentam consigo mesma, lhe entrego a faca e viro as costas. Não vislumbrei seu rosto, estava já muito cansado dele, mas percebi que um misto de incredulidade e euforia a preencheu, ela não sabia por que havia lhe dado a faca que antes estava afiando, mas logo ela saberia. No cômodo onde estávamos, havia apenas uma cama onde ela estivera amarrada e um velho baú, a única luz do recinto provinha de uma lâmpada dependurada no teto, vindo de uma rede elétrica precária (seria impossível utilizá-la para os choques). Encostado na parede, lhe falei pela segunda vez, desde que a levei:

"Bom dia, são exatamente 8h43 de domingo, dia 5 de março de 2006, ou seja, desde quarta-feira você está comigo. Você já me ofereceu tudo que podia para que eu lhe deixasse viver, sexo, dinheiro, perdão incondicional pelo que 'lhe fiz' e, como pode ver, eu não aceitei. É bom ser honesto de vez em quando."

"Como você pode ver, esta é uma faca tática militar, não é de exclusividade do exército, pode ser comprada por qualquer pessoa, mas achei que ela seria a ideal para você neste momento. Ela está afiada e, nas mãos de profissionais, é tão letal quanto qualquer outra arma, mas mesmo sendo manuseada por um leigo pode representar um grande perigo para o opositor. Você esta fraca ainda, ficou deitada recebendo choques constantemente durante três dias, seus pulsos estão vermelhos feito brasas, em carne viva, e você está desidratada. Disso tudo já sabe, mas venho aqui de dar uma oportunidade de sair daqui respirando, mesmo que seja por alguns poucos anos."

"As opções são as seguintes: você pode tentar a sorte e me atacar com a faca. No meu bolso esquerdo estão a chave de um carro e mais de trezentos reais, suficientes para você chegar bem longe e rápido. Só que como você, não almejo a morte agora, por isso me defenderei e caso vença, ficarei aqui com você por mais dois meses e não serei tão bonzinho como fui até agora."

Seus olhos se encheram de esperanças, apesar de ser um animal acuado, ela planejava como e por onde poderia me atacar mais facilmente, na atual situação nossa diferença de estatura não seria levada tão em conta.

"Abra o baú que está a sua direita" – continuei, "dentro você vai ver uma criança, filha de uma viciada em crack, a mãe dela a trocou por um punhado de pedras. Fique tranqüila, eu a peguei ontem a noite e ela está sedada, não vê nem ouve nada há mais de 12 horas mas está bem, dentro de aproximadamente uma hora e meia ela acordará. Esta criança já nasceu viciada, seu cérebro é muito pouco desenvolvido e ela provavelmente terá dificuldades para aprender a ler, tem três anos, corpo de dois, mal fala, não anda e, se atingir a vida adulta, será um farrapo humano sem a mínima condição de ter uma vida descente como as outras pessoas. Como você, ela é um cadáver que teima em não repousar. Deixei-a com seus próprios andrajos, não quis trocá-la, não seria necessário, apenas cobri seu rosto, seus rosto é por demais triste."

"A segunda opção é você matá-la, uma única facada em seu peito seria suficiente para curá-la de toda dor que sentiu e sentirá e você poderá ir pra casa podendo dizer que ajudou alguém que necessitava, se quiser, considere isso como uma eutanásia. Mas aconselho, não olhe em seu rosto, ou então não conseguirá dormir pro resto de sua vida."

Seus olhos demonstravam apenas incerteza, mas isso não demorou muito, ela sabia que nem se estivesse em sua plena forma física e se tivesse começado a as aulas de jiu-jitsu que gostaria de ter começado no ano passado conseguiria me derrubar. Foi resoluta na direção do baú, iria eliminar aquela criança. Iria livrar o mundo de um estorvo ao seu progresso e livrá-la também de toda dor e sofrimento que o mundo a infligiria. Era uma vida por outra, conseguiria de volta a sua altivez e seu futuro promissor tirando mais um que só seria um preto fodido no mundo.

Ao abrir o baú não pestanejou, desferiu não um, mas cinco golpes com toda a sua força, toda a sua raiva, todo o seu medo naquela pequena boneca que não se mexia, que ela não conseguiu distinguir se era menino ou menina, aquilo já não importava, um dos dois tinha que morrer e que fosse o outro.

Ao término da quinta facada, deixando-a cravada na criança caiu no chão e começou a chorar, chorava como a criança que não chorou pois nada sentia e via-se livre novamente, já que eu não tinha motivo pra não cumprir com minha palavra, já havia obrigado a cometer infanticídio, um peso que ela teria que levar pro resto da vida. Sim, estava livre, podia ir agora pra onde quiser, esquecer daquilo com gramas e mais gramas de ânimo que conseguia com seus amigos.

"Sabe, não foi difícil pega-lo, as pessoas acham só por que estão no interior nada acontece. Foi uma viagem rápida e sem muitos percalços. Cinqüenta quilômetros de ida e de volta. Ele estava assistindo um filme junto com a sua nova namorada. Os matei com a mesma faca que está naquela criança agora. Somente o matei por que ele considerava que apenas um sistema de segurança vagabundo o protegeria, se ele se desse ao trabalho de ter um cachorro, o manteria vivo, mas acho que ele prefere estar morto do que saber que a mulher que ele tanto amou um dia, e acredito que ainda amava, matou seu próprio filho para continuar viva. É a lei da selva, e você preferiu viver, mas acho que ele não levaria isso em conta, como eu também não levo."

"Embaixo da cama está seu celular, carteira e a chave do seu carro, você é livre pra ir onde quiser. Só saiba que seu filho teria um futuro brilhante, mais que o seu, pois o pai dele realmente o amava e faria de tudo para protegê-lo, inclusive mantê-lo longe de você."

Saio pela porta e vou embora. Ela ainda me dá nojo, mas agora não posso fazer mais nada. Terminei meu trabalho com alguma folga, tenho tempo de parar no bar e tomar um pingado e comer um pão na chapa.


	2. Capítulo II

**No alarms...**

Que dia! Parece que todos os problemas do mundo apareceram hoje para que eu resolvesse. Puta que pariu, to precisando de uma cerveja. Será que a galera já ta lá no boteco? Acho que sim, já são mais de oito horas. Os caras tão lá bebendo e eu aqui, todo fodido, aliás nem todo. Se não fosse a gostosa desta estagiária eu já teria ido embora há muito tempo.

Esta calça justa que ela ta usando deixa qualquer um doido. Ainda bem que ela tirou aquela jaqueta que estava usando, não é justo ficar escondendo peitos tão apetitosos assim. E a boca, Deus do céu, a Jolie perde feio pra ela. Deve fazer um boquete incrível. Até imagino a cena ela me chupando, depois ficaria brincando uns cincos minutos nos mamilos dela depois a comeria em cima da mesa. Nada de comer de quatro, quero ver a cara dela quando eu a destroçá-la por dentro e levá-la ao sétimo céu.

Vejo na mão uma aliança, noiva. Foda-se, noiva não é casada e se é casada, corno é o cara, não tenho nada haver com isso...

Nossa! Que abaixada ela deu agora. Que rabo!

Ela percebeu que estava olhando e, pelo jeito, não se importou muito não. Vagabundas, são as minhas preferidas. Um dia se for me casar vai ser com uma destas que como por aí mesmo, pior que ser corno é descobrir-se corno, achando que a mulher é uma santa e que só você a faz gozar. Idiotas, enquanto eles estão almoçando, elas dão pra qualquer um que seja diferente de você, incompetente.

Acho que ela vai embora, que merda, vou também, este trabalhinho de merda vai estar aqui mesmo amanhã cedo, junto com esta gostosa.

"Então Karina, to indo embora, você fecha tudo quando sair?"

"Espere um minutinho que eu to indo também."

É galera, o bar hoje vai esperar, antes tenho que dar a esta ninfa o que ela não consegue com o noivo broxa.

"Vamos?"

Safada, você sabe que amanhã a primeira coisa que farei é contar pra todo mundo que te comi a noite inteira e mesmo assim vai. Adoro as mulheres modernas.

No elevador só falamos trivialidades sobre o trabalho, sobre a sua formação, como ela espera poder ser o mais útil para empresa e poder crescer aqui dentro. Ironia, ela pode ser muito útil pra empresa sentando no meu pau ou vendo ele crescer na sua boca.

"Que dia hein??"

"Nem me fale, parece que fui atropelada! Acho que to precisando de uma cerveja."

"Somos dois então." – é hoje que eu como ela

"Olha, conheço um barzinho que volte e meia rola uns sons ao vivos, lugarzinho discreto e tem as melhores porções que já comi. Podíamos dar uma passada lá agora, antes de ir pra casa."

"Num sei, to muito cansada. To querendo chegar em casa e cair na cama e só levantar amanhã cedo. E outra, to sem carro hoje."

"Que isso, vem comigo, prometo te deixar em casa antes das dez."

"Sim, acredito em você. E o que o meu noivo vai pensar se eu sair pra tomar uma cerveja com um cara do trabalho."

"Não sei. Olhe, pega meu celular e liga pra ele perguntando, se ele deixar você vai, caso contrário te levo até em casa, assim você chega sã e salva, e rápido."

"Só você mesmo. Vamos tomar logo esta cerveja que minha garganta ta seca já."

"Meu carro ta ali naquele estacionamento."

Ainda se quis fazer de difícil, se quiser ligo pro cara: "Aí cornão, to comendo a puta da tua noiva! Olha cara, ela falou que você nunca fez ela gozar além de ter o pau pequeno."

Já to com vontade de contar pra todo mundo, antes de comer. Acho que vou contar pra este cara que ta vindo na nossa direção: "Ta vendo esta gostosa aqui? Faz duas semanas que começou no emprego e já ta dando pra mim, quem nem chefe dela sou." Seria engraçado.

Estranho, acho que conheço este cara. Mais estranho ainda, ele parece me reconhecer. Esta vindo em minha direção. Será que algum cara com quem estudei ou será o noivo dela.

"Boa noite, ta lembrado de mim? Eu sou o Carlos..."

Depois disso só senti uma pancada que não sei de onde veio e cai no chão frio.


	3. Capítulo III

**Chat**

_**13/03/2006 - 8h07**_

_"Orion " te adicionou no MSN. Deseja inclui-lo como contato?_

**Orion** - Tudo bem?

**Gabriel D.** - tudo, quem eh vc?

**Orion** - Como pode ver, eu seu aquele que espreita pelas matas em busca de mais uma presa

**Gabriel D.** - COmo pegou meu msn?

**Orion** - Vi você na comunidade "Eu queria ter uma bomba"... por falar nisso, gostei muito daquele seu comentário sobre como muitas vezes somos tratados como animais por nossos chefes, que eles acham que somos meros equipamentos que eles podem ligar e desligar quando quiserem.

**Gabriel D.** - ahh sim, akilo.... akele dia tava fudido com o patrao mano

**Orion** - E hoje, você já ta mais tranqüilo ai?

**Gabriel D.** - q nada, tah pior ainda.. soh pq cheguei em cima da hora, jah vieram me enxendo o saco, dizendo que eu deveria chegar um pouco antes e o escambal pra poder começar a trampar 8 hora em ponto

**Gabriel D.** - este viado ta maluco eu to comprindo meu horario e o cara quer que eu chegue antes ainda

**Orion** - Você trabalha em vendas, certo?

**Gabriel D.** - como vc sabe disso?

**Orion** - Comunidade "A arte de vender" rs

**Gabriel D.** - eh, c tem razão, as vezes me esqueço das comunidades que entro..

**Gabriel D.** - heheh

**Orion** - Não se preocupe você não é o único que faz isso...

**Gabriel D.** - e pq tava fussando no meu orkut?

**Orion** - Apenas curiosidade, você parece ter umas idéias interessantes sobre alguns assuntos que também me interessam.

**Gabriel D. **- ow mano, se liga q eu naum sou viado naum

**Orion** - Fique tranqüilo que eu também não o sou, prefiro mil vezes a Dercy Gonçalves ao Gianechini

**Gabriel D.** - kkkkkkkkk

**Orion** - Se bem que neste caso, é melhor bater uma vendo a playboy da Grazi do BBB6

**Gabriel D.** - kkkkkkkkkkkk

**Gabriel D. **- deste geito jah comi ela umas pah de vez

_**13/03/2006 - 10h45**_

(...)

**Gabriel D.** - pqp, se naum fosse a prestacao da moto, teria mandado tudo isso daqui pra merda cara

**Orion** - O que aconteceu agora? Brigou de novo com seu chefe?

**Gabriel D.** - eu naum briguei com akele viado, ele q brigou comigo

**Orion** - E por quê?

**Gabriel D.** - deve ter descobrido q a vaca da mulher dele da pro socio dele tmb

**Orion** - Sério? E como você sabe disso? Já viu os dois alguma vez?

**Gabriel D.** - naum, mas na semana passada saimos pra beber uns chopps e o cara ficou falando que era o maior comedor da empresa e q jah tinha passado o rodo em metade das vendedoras e q a outra metade soh naum comeu pq sao feias

**Orion** - E a esposa do seu chefe é vendedora aí?

**Gabriel D.** - eh, soh q naum foi assim que descobri... no final da noite qdo soh sobrou eu, ele e mais um casal ele me contou q tava comendo a gostosa da lucia

**Orion** - E você acreditou nele?

**Gabriel D.** - no começo naum, mas depois fikei prestando atencao nos dois

**Gabriel D.** - notei um lance entre eles

**Orion** - E se seu chefe-corno descobrir isso, o que acontece com a empresa?

**Gabriel D. **- provavelmente fecha, eh o desgraçado q tem a grana, o outro naum tem onde cair morto

**Orion** - E o outro não tem medo de você sair espalhando pra todo mundo isso?

**Gabriel D.** - num sei..

**Gabriel D.** - hhehe

**Gabriel D.** - acho q vou perguntar pra ele agora

**Orion** - Calma, não seja tão apressado. Use isso ao seu favor?

**Gabriel D.** - ???

**Orion** - É simples, chegue no Ricardão reclamando do corno, fale que está pensando em sair mas ficaria triste em não mais trabalhar com ele...

**Gabriel D.** - q puxaçao de saco, issu naum da pra fazer naum

**Orion** - Mas deixe sair, como se fosse um desabafo, algo do tipo: "Este cara merece ser corno mesmo" e observe o que acontece.

**Gabriel D.** - vc eh doido se axa q vou faze algo deste tipo

**Orion** - Pense o seguinte, você não tem nada a perder e se eles te mandarem embora sem justa causa pelo menos você vai ter dinheiro pra terminar de pagar sua CG

**Gabriel D.** - hehe

**Gabriel D.** - você tem razao, vou trocar uma idéia com ele daki a pouco e vejo o q acontece

_**13/03/2006 - 14h26**_

**Orion** - Almoço longo, hein?

**Gabriel D.** - mano, sai pra almoçar com o matheus, o comedor, ficamos ateh agora trocando ideia, axo q ele assustou qdo falei akilo q vc me disse

**Orion** - E o que aconteceu?

**Gabriel D.** - entaum, ele disse pra gente ir almoçar junto e me tratou bem pra caralho...

**Gabriel D.** - eu disse q soh tava tomando no cu por causa do viado do Ricardo e ele disse que ia dar um jeito

**Gabriel D.** - vc tinha razao, agora tao os 2 na sala conversando

**Orion** - Muito bem, boa sorte para você. Tenho que ir resolver alguns assuntos, depois nos falamos.

**Gabriel D.** - tudo bem, valeu pela dica mano

**Gabriel D.** - falow

_**15/03/2006 - 10h34**_

**Gabriel D.** - e ai mano,blz?

**Orion** - Tudo bem e você, como está?

**Gabriel D.** - to legal, to aki na traquilidade... acabei de fechar uma venda de mais de 250 mil com comissao de 2%

**Orion** - Então receberá R$ 5.000,00...

**Gabriel D.** - naum, dolares

**Orion **- Não sabia que trabalhava com comércio exterior.

**Gabriel D. **- e naum trabalhava...

**Gabriel D.** - depois q falei akilo pro matheus apareceu uma vaga pra comex e ele disse q eu tinha o perfil necessario

**Orion** - Parabéns, US$ 5.000,00 é uma boa comissão. O que ta pensando em fazer com esta grana?

**Gabriel D.** - nem sei mano, axo q vou comprar uma shadow, tem um camarada vendendo por 15 mil, vendendo a minha e mais uns 2 paus compro tranquilo

**Orion** - Pelo visto as coisas andam melhorando e muito para você.

**Gabriel D.** - c nem imagina veio, tem uma gostosa do rh que nunca me deu bola, hj ela veio puxando conversa e o caralho

**Gabriel D.** - esta morre hj ainda

**Orion** - rs

**Orion **- De novo, parabéns

**Orion** - Tenho que ir, até mais

**Gabriel D.** - té mais veio, aparece mais pra trocar ideia, vc tem uma boa cabeça

**Orion** - Sim, talvez eu tenha mesmo... rs

**Orion** - Um abraço

**Gabriel D.** - falow mano

_**30/03/2006 - 15h47**_

**Orion** - E ai, como vão as coisas?

**Gabriel D.** - mano, tah foda

**Orion** - O que houve, eles voltaram a pegar no teu pé de novo?

**Gabriel D.** - eh e tah piorando

**Orion** - Por quê? O que aconteceu? Aquela sua venda de mais de 250 mil não valeu nada para eles?

**Gabriel D.** - sim, valeu, soh q eles querem mais... provaram do doce agora querem se lambuzar

**Orion** - Mas e os seus contatos? Não tem nada que possa fazer para reverter esta situação?

**Gabriel D.** - mano naum tenho nada, nothing

**Gabriel D.** - to começando a axar que akilo foi mesmo sorte

**Gabriel D.** - o pior de tudo eh q a grana soh vou receber no pagto de maio

**Orion** - Por quê?

**Gabriel D.** - num sei, frescura deles.. sem falar da minha mãe

**Gabriel D.** - acho q ela ta traindo meu pai.

**Orion** - Putz, que chato. Mas não se desespere que algo logo aparece p'ra você. E a história da sua mãe deve ser só paranóia sua.

**Gabriel D.** - valew mano pela força

**Gabriel D.** - agora tenho q ir pruma reuniao mala com uns malas

**Gabriel D.** - t+

**Orion** - Até e boa sorte

**Gabriel D.** - valeu

_**31/03/2006 - 5h21**_

**Orion** - Hoje realmente você começou a trabalhar cedo..

**Orion** - rs

**Gabriel D.** - q nada, nem fui pra casa ainda

**Gabriel D.** - to tentando falar com um chino desgraçado mas o cara soh ta me enronlandu

**Orion** - hum

**Orion** - Tenho uma coisa que acho que lhe pode ser útil.

**Gabriel D.** - oq?

**Orion** - Já ouviu falar da Cytech Co.?

**Gabriel D.** - naum

**Orion** - É uma das grandes empresas chinesas de componentes eletrônicos para os monitores, placas, transitores, etc. Atendem clientes tanto de Taiwan quanto da Zona Franca de Manaus. Quer dizer, era.

**Gabriel D.** - oq aconteceu?

**Orion** - Há alguns anos a empresa não ia muito bem das pernas, mas seus diretores andaram maquiando alguns balanços, só que foram descobertos. Se for seguir a tradição chinesa, talvez eles sejam até executados.

**Gabriel D.** - soh estes chinos msm pra matar por isso..

**Gabriel D.** - mas oq eu tenho a ver com isso?

**Orion** - Para a fabricação destas peças, eles utilizavam tecnologia alemã, um conjunto de cinco máquinas que combinadas da forma correta, conseguiriam desenvolver os componentes na metade do tempo e por 70% do valor da concorrência. Muitos até estranharam a utilização de tecnologia alemã para isso, mas como não levaram muito a sério e investigaram, eles possuem uma boa fatia do mercado e segredos industriais que valem milhões.

**Orion** - Há 6 meses atrás os chineses encomendaram com os alemães novos equipamentos para substituir os seus que já estavam obsoletos, só que com a prisão dos diretores, eles cancelaram o pedido e estão decretando falência. Os alemães estão desesperados para arranjar um comprador logo, já que esta linha era exclusiva para a Cytech.

**Gabriel D.** - tah, e vc ta querendo q eu converse com os alemão pra comprar deles... mas pra quem eu vo vender esta porra???

**Orion** - Calma, deixe-me contar tudo primeiro. Um grupo chileno que está nadando em grana está há muito tempo de olho neste mercado, mas nunca conseguiram descobrir como os chineses conseguiam a qualidade e preço. To te enviando uma descrição da empresa chilena, da alemã e dos equipamentos.

**Gabriel D.** - se os chilenos querem tanto estes equipamentos pq eles não falam com os alemães?

**Orion** - Simples, os alemães tinham um acordo de exclusividade com a Cytech que sempre pagavam um bom preço a mais pelas máquinas. Com esta quebra os eles não tem que respeitar mais acordo nenhum.

**Orion** - Você, por sua vez, pode facilitar esta negociação entre as empresas e conseguiria uma boa porcentagem para sua empresa e voltaria a ter paz.

**Gabriel D.** - calma ai, os chilenos não sabiam desta empresa alemã?

**Orion** - Não, eles tinham um excepcional serviço de contra-espionagem industrial. Nenhuma informação vazava.

**Gabriel D.** - e como vc sabe de tudo isso?

**Orion** - Tenho meus contatos mundo a fora.

**Gabriel D. **- hum... legal

**Orion** - Faça o seguinte, de uma boa lida nestes arquivos que lhe passei e depois entre em contato com e diga que eu lhe indiquei, ficará mais fácil para você entrar negociar assim. Já quanto aos chilenos, use o e-mail comercial deles mesmo que conseguirá facilmente ser atendido.

**Gabriel D.** - e de qto +ou- seria este negócio? chegaria a uns 500 mil?

**Orion** - Estamos falando de uma transação de cerca de US$ 20 milhões.

**Gabriel D.** - caralho!!!!!

**Gabriel D.** - axo q vou pegar este negocio por fora e ficar com a bolada toda pra mim

**Orion** - Não aconselho a fazer isso. Primeiramente, uma empresa da mais credibilidade na transação, coisa que precisará muito, segundo, você sozinho não conseguiria tomar conta de todo o processo envolvido e terceiro, lealdade é sempre bom.

**Gabriel D.** - hehe.. acho q vc tem razao. posso ir falar com este cara agora?

**Orion** - sim, aproveite, ele está no meio da manhã e é uma boa hora para falar com ele. Depois quando seus chefes chegarem, explique toda a situação, duvido que eles recusem.

**Gabriel D.** - se o negócio for taum grande assim como diz, naum irao mesmo.

**Orion** - Também conto com isso.

**Orion** - Bom, vou me desconectar. Vou descansar um pouco.

**Gabriel D.** - vai lah, bom descanso..

_**13/04/2006 9h53**_

**Gabriel D.** - e ai caçador, vc eh o cara, realmente eh o cara!!!!!

**Orion** - Fecharam o negócio?

**Gabriel D.** - ainda naum, taum faltando uns ptos pra acertarem, mas esta quase tudo concluido

**Gabriel D.** - os caras tavam taum desesperados q atnes estavam querendo 18 milhoes mesmo, soh q no final, consegui abaixar pra 17,5 e vamos passar pros chilenso por 19

**Gabriel D.** - vamo ter q fazer uns ajustes na situaçao da empresa no governo pra podermos terminar as transaçoes, soh q por 2,5, compensa

**Gabriel D.** - no minimo 500 tinho livre pra mim

**Gabriel D.** - e tudo graças a vc, naum sei como te agradecer por me ajudar tanto

**Orion** - Mas eu sei o que você pode fazer.

**Gabriel D.** - pra vc mano, ateh sexo topo

**Gabriel D.** - kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

**Orion** - Bom, na segunda gaveta da sua mesa tem uma pistola .45 carregada e destravada. Dentro de 6 minutos, um homem de 1,82m, cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis vestindo um terno risca de giz e com uma maleta passará por você. O que precisa fazer é mirar em seu peito e disparar duas vezes. Quando ele estiver caído, aproxime-se mais e dispare duas vezes na cabeça.

**Gabriel D.** - noss... q doidera eh esta? eu q vo pra balada e tomo bala e vc q fica viajando

**Orion** - Abra a gaveta e veja com seus olhos a arma.

**Gabriel D.** - hehe, vou abrir mesmo...

**Gabriel D.** - mano, donde apareceu isso

**Orion** - Da onde veio não importa, você já sabe o que fazer. Você tem 4 minutos, prepare-se.

**Gabriel D.** - tah maluco???!?!?!?!

**Gabriel D.** - vc acha q vou sair por ai dando tiro soh pq tem uma arma na minha mesa

**Orion** - Prevendo isso, tenho algo para lhe mostrar que pode lhe ajudar a decidir o que é melhor fazer.

_Orion inicia uma conversa de vídeo._

**Orion** - A reconhece?

**Gabriel D.** - seu desgracaod

**Gabriel D.** - se algo acontecer com minha mae te mato seu filhoda puta

**Orion** - Nada acontecerá com ela se você seguir minhas instruções. E não tente pedir ajuda, eu estou de observando.

**Orion** - Sorria para a câmera.

**Gabriel D.** - seu viado eu vou te matar

**Orion** - Não é a mim que você precisa matar para salvar a sua mãe. Aliás, tenho uma foto do alvo aqui.

**Orion** - A encontrei no computador da sua mãe. Pelo visto eles eram bem íntimos.

**Orion** – Você não parece estar levando muito a sério o quanto estou disposto a machucar sua mãe. Talvez se eu arrancar um olho você acredite que isso não é brincadeira.

**Gabriel D.** – naum espera

**Gabriel D.** – tira esta faca do rosto dela q faço oq vc quiser

**Orion** – É muito bom ouvir isso.

**Orion** - Você não tem muito tempo. Ele já está saindo do elevador. Em 90 segundos ele vai passar por você.

**Orion** - Não falhe, ou darei dois tiros no estomago da sua mãe. Ela não morrerá imediatamente, você terá chance de vê-la agonizando se sair correndo em sua Shaddow. Mas ela não durará muito.

**Orion** - 45 segundos

**Orion** - Pegue a arma na gaveta e cuidado com o gatilho, ela já esta destravada.

**Orion** - 20

**Orion** - Ele acabou de entrar. Levante-se e aguarde ele chegar mais perto

**Orion** - 10 segundos, agora é com você.

_**13/04/2006 10h06**_

**Gabriel D.** - protno fiz oq vc queria

**Gabriel D.** - dei 3 tiros na cabeca pra ter certgeza

**Orion** - Sim, eu vi, fez um bom serviço. Agora, devo lhe informar que a polícia chegará dentre 2 minutos ai. Recomendo deixar a arma na mesa ao seu lado e colocar as mãos na cabeça. É mais seguro para você.

**Gabriel D.** - e minha mae, vc vai mata ela?

**Orion** - Sou um caçador, não um mentiroso. Você fez o que eu queria, ela agora é livre e não trairá mais seu pai nem a você. Já estou a desamarrando. Apesar de tudo, ela parece ter muito orgulho do filho que criou.

**Gabriel D.** - pq vc fez issu comigo?

**Gabriel D.** - me ajudou pr a caralho agora fode minha vida assim

**Orion** - Não queira entender aquilo que não deve ser explicado. Lhe desejo boa sorte daqui para frente.

**Orion** - Até mais.


End file.
